Cambio de planes
by Karen Hikari
Summary: Después de mucho pensarlo, Magnus y Alec finalmente iban a adoptar a un niño. Por varias razones se encontraban ahora frente a un orfanato de mundanos, pero no tenían ni idea de lo que les esperaba tras esas puertas.


Después de escribir "A Warlock's Past" se me ocurrió darle la vuelta a la moneda con esta historia.

_Cambio de planes_

Magnus y Alec entraron al edificio, mirando alrededor casi frenéticamente, debido a su nerviosismo. Iban tan juntos, que sus hombros casi se tocaban, sin embrago, sus manos no estaban entrelazadas.

Habían tomado la decisión hacía un rato, pero no se habían sentido así de nerviosos antes.

Finalmente, después de más de un año de pensarlo, estaban a punto de adoptar un niño.

Todo hubiera sido más sencillo, si no fuera por la política estrictamente heterosexual de los Cazadores de Sombras; ésa era mayormente la razón de que en ese momento se hallaran frente a un orfanato de mundanos.

El edificio parecía enorme, y una vez cruzadas las puertas corredizas de cristal, se encontraron con una muchacha de alrededor de treinta años detrás de un mostrador blanco.

Antes de saludarla o de presentarse, notaron que frente al mostrador se extendía algo parecido a una sala de espera que había sido transformado en un área de juegos, pues entre las mesas y los sillones, varios niños, cuyas edades oscilaban entre los dos y los doce años, corrían y jugaban.

Cuando la chica se dio cuenta de que miraban hacia ése grupo de niños, sonrió, salió de detrás del mostrador y se emparejó con ellos.

–Así es más fácil mantenerlos vigilados –explicó, mientas les extendía la mano derecha–. Buenos días, mi nombre es Marina y si no me equivoco, ustedes deben ser Magnus y Alexander Bane, ¿cierto?

Asintieron y la saludaron conforme a la cortesía mundana.

–Muy bien, cuando hablé con ustedes dijeron que querían un lactante, ¿verdad? –asintieron nuevamente y ella continuó– Denme un momento, llamaré a la encargada de esa área, que estará gustosa de darles un recorrido y presentarles a los candidatos que creemos podrían ser compatibles.

Marina se dio media vuelta, y se alejó por un pasillo que se extendía detrás del mostrador, con sus zapatos de tacón repiqueteando rítmicamente detrás de ella.

Una vez que hubo desaparecido, voltearon a mirarse y sonrieron con nerviosismo.

–Podríamos sentarnos en lugar de quedarnos parados a medio pasillo, ¿no te parece? –sugirió Magnus. Alec asintió como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que podían hacer eso.

Se encaminaron hacia un sillón azul cielo, junto del cual jugaba un niño que debía rondar los cinco años. Estaba de frente al sofá, por lo que les daba la espalda a ellos, y no se dio cuenta cuando la pareja se acercó.

Tomaron sus asientos y el pequeño detuvo su juego y volteó a mirarlos con curiosidad.

Ciertamente, no podía hacer menos. A pesar de que Alec había tratado de no vestirse completamente de negro, su vestimenta seguía siendo demasiado oscura. Y Magnus... bueno, había intentado no usar tanto gliter y eso era algo bueno, ¿no?

Alec, que estaba sentado inmediatamente junto al niño, notó que tenía unos ojos verdes muy bellos, y que los miraba atentamente.

Debido a un trabajo que había tenido el día anterior, Alec aún llevaba marcada sobre su antebrazo derecho una runa de Fuerza, y pronto se dio cuenta de que el niño miraba hacia ahí.

Sabía que era imposible que la viera porque era un mundano, sin embargo, parecía tan concentrado, que casi habría jurado que sí la veía.

Finalmente, el niño fue el primero en hablarles.

–Es una runa –dijo, apuntando el brazo de Alec; su voz era aún la de alguien que no sabe hablar del todo, demasiado aguda, pero la palabra estaba ahí de cualquier forma, perfectamente entendible.

Sorprendidos, Magnus y Alec se miraron, y luego asintieron, antes de voltearse nuevamente hacia el niño. Éste, a su vez, parpadeó y los miró con curiosidad, para luego dejar su juguete y acercarse más a ellos.

–Nephilim, ¿verdad? –dijo, apunando a Alec, que asintió, aún demasiado extrañado como para hablar– Yo Nephilim también, como mamá –continuó.

Fue Magnus el primero en hablar.

–¿De dónde vienes? –le preguntó, esperando, de antemano, si era realmente un Cazador de Sombras, la pequeña adivinanza de "es un pequeño país...". Fue justamente eso lo que sucedió.

–Un país chiquito —empezó–. De Europa.

–¿Entre qué países está? –preguntó Alec, entendiendo lo que Magnus intentaba.

El pequeño dudó un poco; frunció el ceño y se llevó la mano izquierda a la barbilla, antes de empezar a recitar.

–Francia, Alemania y... Y... Tres, ¿verdad? –preguntó mirando a la pareja, que asintió con las sonrisas ensanchadas– Francia, Alemania y... –repitió, dudando de nuevo en el tercer país– ¡Suiza! –gritó con alegría infantil cuando lo hubo recordado.

Alec asintió repetidamente, antes de que Magnus hiciera la pregunta definitiva.

–¿Cómo se llama ese lugar?

Al niño le brillaron los ojos en sus ansias por responder, y sin poder evitarlo, Alec también dio la respuesta.

–¡Idris! –gritaron los dos al unísono, para después empezar a reír.

–¿Ven?, –les dijo el niño, una vez que la risa se hubo calmado, sonriendo pícaramente– yo soy Cazador de Sombras.

–Sí, nos dimos cuenta –asintió Magnus, moviendo la mano en señal de que se acercara. El niño obedeció, y se situó frente a ambos.

–¿Cuántos años tienes? –le preguntó Alec.

–Cuatro –respondió el niño orgullosamente, mientras extendía su mano con esa cantidad de dedos levantados.

–Ya eres muy grande –concedió Magnus.

–Cuando tenga doce me van a poner runas – les dijo con orgullo.

–Así es –asintieron Magnus y Alec.

Fue entonces cuando escucharon el repiqueteo de tacones de nuevo, esta vez el de dos pares de zapatos.

A los poco segundos, Marina apareció acompañada de otra mujer que parecía un poco más entrada en años.

–Señores Bane –empezó la muchacha–, lamento la tardanza. Esta es Julie, la encargada del área de lactantes y estará encantada de llevarles a conocer a los candidatos.

El niño se adelantó hacia las mujeres corriendo mientras les decía, casi gritando.

–¡Marina, mira! ¡Él es Nephilim como yo! ¡No es mundano!

Marina, y Julie parecieron incómodas y sin saber cómo responder.

–Sí, mi amor, ya me di cuenta –dijo Marina, aunque a todas luces no entendía nada.

–Cariño, ¿por qué no dejas a los señores que vengan con nosotros? –ofreció Julie, obviamente preocupada de que ese niño hiciera algo que hiciera quedar mal a todo el orfanato.

Él frunció el ceño y la miró seriamente.

Con rapidez, Magnus y Alec voltearon a verse y se pusieron de acuerdo.

–Marina –dijo Magnus–, ¿podrían dejarnos a Alec y a mí un momento a solas con él?

La muchacha y Julie se miraron extrañadas, pero al final accedieron.

Alec se hincó frente a él y, tomándole la barbilla, lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

–Vamos, ya sabes cómo son los mundanos –dijo, tratando de animarlo.

–Eres Nephilim, ¿verdad? –le preguntó de nuevo, esta vez con una pizca de súplica en la voz.

En ese momento, Magnus se hincó también, junto a Alec. El niño de volteó hacia él, mirándolo atentamente.

–Tú no eres Cazador de Sombras –lo acusó, apuntándolo con el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

–No –rió Magnus–, no soy un Cazador de Sombras. Soy un brujo –le explicó, creando llamas azules en la punta de sus dedos, para deleite del chico.

Súbitamente, el ambiente se ensombreció un poco.

–No me quiero quedar aquí –les dijo, mientras volvía la mirada al suelo–. Sólo hay mundanos. Nunca entienden nada.

Magnus y Alec cruzaron miradas otra vez, aunque era casi innecesario porque sabían que el otro estaba pensando lo mismo.

–Eso puedo arreglarse –empezó Magnus.

–Podrías venir con nosotros –terminó Alec.

El niño levantó el rostro tan rápido que los sobresaltó; sonreía de nuevo, y sin previo aviso, brincó a los bazos de Alec, que por instinto lo atrapó en el aire.

Con el niño en brazos, Alec se levantó, seguido de Magnus, y juntos se acercaron a las dos mujeres, que los miraban extrañadas.

–Mira, Julie –llamó el niño, apuntando a la runa en el brazo de Alec que ellas no podían ver–, ¡es una runa!

Julie y Marina se voltearon a ver, cada vez más incómodas, hasta que Marina tomó la palabra.

–Lo siento; generalmente no se comparta así, aunque a veces empieza a hablar sobre cosas que no tienen sentido –se disculpó, para volver la vista al niño, que sonreía radiantemente.

–No se preocupe –aseguró Magnus.

–Él es un brujo –le informó el pequeño a Marina, al tiempo que ella sonreía con nerviosismo.

–Cariño, por favor, deja a los señores en paz.

Sin embargo, él sólo se aferró más aún a Alec.

–No dice cosas sin sentido –apuntó a Alec.

–Tiene razón –concedo Magnus–. Está hablando de un libro. Todo lo que ha dicho viene de un libro de cuentos.

–¿Libro de cuentos? –se interesó Julie.

–Sí, exacto –asintió Alec–. Con hombres lobo, y vampiros, y ángeles caídos...

–Y brujos –lo interrumpió Magnus.

–Sí –dijo Alec rodando los ojos–, y brujos.

Marina y Julie voltearon a verse antes de empezar a reír.

–¡Un libro! –dijo Julie– ¡Todo este tiempo ha estado hablando de una historia y nosotros no entendíamos nada!

Magnus y Alec sonrieron tranquilamente, hasta que una idea apareció en la mente del brujo.

–Un momento –pidió–, ¿cuál es el nombre de este niño?

Antes de que Julie o Marina pudieran responder nada, Alec se adelantó.

–Jonathan –dijo sin más.

De nuevo, las mujeres parecieron confundidas.

–¿Cómo..? –empezó Julie.

–Es el nombre del héroe de la historia –explicó Alec, sonriendo.

–Vaya –dijo Julie–, al parecer ustedes también son admiradores de esa historia.

Ambos asintieron y quedaron en silencio, antes de que Marina tomara la palabra de nuevo.

–Bien, en ese caso –dijo ella, extendiendo sus brazos hacia Alec, para tomar a Jonathan–, creo que ya podemos comenzar el recorrido, ¿cierto?

–Si... Sobre eso... –empezó a decir Alec, antes de que Magnus lo interrumpiera.

–Creemos que ya no va a ser necesario –explicó Magnus–. Encontramos al niño que buscábamos.

–Pero –dijo Marina–, ¿no querían ustedes a un bebé?

–Sí –concedió Magnus–, pero Jonathan es todo lo que queríamos, si se exceptúa esa parte así que...

–Nos gustaría más llevárnoslo a él –completó Alec.

–Es un cambio algo drástico... –empezó Marina.

–Aunque, bien visto –interrumpió Julie –, no creo que haya ningún problema; sólo hay que hacer algo de papeleo.

–Cierto –concedió la muchacha.

–¿Puedo irme con ellos? –preguntó Jonathan con emoción– Marina, ¿puedo?

–Pues ante hay que arreglar los papeles y...

–Hoy mismo –interrumpió Julie.

–¡Gracias! –dijo el niño con rapidez, antes de ocultar su rostro en la curva del cuello de Alec, abrazándolo.

Al muchacho no le tomó mucho deducir que ese cambió de planes en la política de adopción se debía a que Magnus estaba jugando un poco con la mente de esas pobres mundanas, pero estaba tan emocionado que le importó poco.

–Acompáñenme –pidió Julie, mientras se encaminaba a una oficina, donde tendrían que firmar algunos papeles.

Pronto, ya estaban de nuevo fuera del edificio, aunque esta vez, no iban solos.

Esta vez, llevaban de la mano a un niño, que súbitamente era, de manera legal, hijo suyo.

Marina los vio marcharse, de vuelta a su puesto detrás del mostrador.

Por honor a la verdad, tenía que decir que al principio no le gustaba la idea se que las parejas homosexuales pudieran adoptar, sin embrago, tras algunos meses trabajando en ese orfanato, donde ese tipo de adopciones estaban permitidas, se había dado cuenta de varias cosas.

Fuera de que se tratara de personas del mismo sexo, eso no influía en su capacidad de amar a otro ser, y lo que más se necesitaba, eran adoptantes que realmente quisieran amar a esos niños.

Esa pareja era un ejemplo de ello, no lo sabían, pero Jonathan nunca se había mostrado dispuesto a marcharse, siempre mencionando las runas y los quién sabe qué, ahuyentando a cualquier posible candidato. Sin embargo, tan pronto ellos habían entrado y le habían seguido el juego, a ese niño se le había iluminado el rostro de una manera que ella no había visto nunca, y había sonreído tan radiantemente, que parecía feliz de verdad.

Sin duda, ésa era una de las adopciones con las que ella quedaba más complacida.

No dudaba que ambos fueran a ser unos increíbles padres para ese niño, de la misma forma en que ellos no habían duda en llevárselo a él, en lugar de alguien más pequeño.


End file.
